best_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
"Who Do U Love?" by Monsta X and French Montana
Not to be confused with the The Chainsmokers song of the same name Who Do U Love? is a song by South Korean boy group Monsta X featuring Moroccan-American rapper French Montana. It was released on June 14, 2019, as the first single for the band's upcoming debut English album (sixth overall) ALL ABOUT LUV. Lyrics [Verse 1: Jooheon & Shownu] In the heat of the moment When you're all alone and out of breath What’s keepin' you goin? What do you see up in your head? When your eyes are closing Where do you wish you were, instead? You got me hanging by a thread, yeah Oh, tell me now [Pre-Chorus: Wonho, Hyungwon, Minhyuk & Jooheon] Who's the one that takes you higher than Than you’ve ever been? Baby, I just got to know the answer Who's the one you think of night and day? Ain't no time to waste I'm just tryna say All Who do you love? Is it him or me? 'Cause I can't take the pressure anymore Who do you love? Girl, it's killin' me If you can’t say that I’m the one for sure Then I'm walkin’ out the door 2: French Montana (Ayy ayy, skrrt skrrt) Aye, I'ma need me a new thing (Thing) He ain't believe his boo thing Show me the 'Titty Boi’, 2 Chainz (Whoo) Now the beef cookin' like Gordon Ramsay (Ramsay) We should be somewhere that's hot and sandy (Sandy) Used to post up in New York, like Marcus Camby (Camby) My two tings fighting, like Monica and Brandy (Brandy) Now, now in that two door, ooh, wait (Wait) They're asking "Who you love?", like Cool J (Cool J) 80's baby down the middle, like KD And1, that's my other lane (Whoo) Them boys is next, Montana, Monsta X All Who do you love? Is it him or me? 'Cause I can't take the pressure anymore Who do you love? Girl, it's killin' me If you can't say that I'm the one for sure Then I'm walkin' out the door [Refrain: All, Jooheon] Who do you love? Who do you love? Who do you love? Who? (Say who do you love) Who do you love? Who do you love? Who do you love? Who? (Who do you love) Who do you love? Who do you love? Who do you love? Who? (Oh baby, say who do you love) Who do you love? Who do you love? Who do you love? Who? [Pre-Chorus: Wonho & Minhyuk] Who's the one that takes you higher than Than you've ever been Who's the one you think of night and day? Ain't no time to waste, I'm just tryna say [Chorus: All, Jooheon] Who do you love? Is it him or me? 'Cause I can't take the pressure anymore Who do you love? Girl, it's killin' me If you can't say that I'm the one for sure Then I'm walkin' out the door (Walkin' out the door) [Refrain: All, Jooheon] Who do you love? Who do you love? Who do you love? Who? (Say who do you love) Who do you love? Who do you love? Who do you love? Who? (Who do you love) Who do you love? Who do you love? Who do you love? Who? (Oh baby, say who do you love) Who do you love? Who do you love? Who do you love? Who? Why It Rocks # The beat is awesome. # The way French Montana and Monsta X sing together is really good, despite the former's bad vocals. # The chorus is good. # This is one of the few K-Pop collaborations where both Korean and English singers work well together. Videos Category:2010s Category:Hip hop Category:K-Pop Category:Monsta X songs Category:Good Songs From Bad Artists Category:Songs with awesome music videos